A Perfect World
A Perfect World is a part of Fable II where in the Hero becomes a child again, and shares a blissful day with his/her sister, Rose. The location on the loading screen is Home. Walkthrough Rose has set up a wonderful day. She's set up a few activities for you. * Shoot 20 bottles scattered around the farm * Kill the Beetles in the garden. * Kick the Chickens back into their pen. Tip: If you want to get past this world quickly, just go back to sleep when Rose wakes you up. Bottle Locations * On the rabbit house next to the main house. * On the picnic table in the field across from the rabbit coop. * On the bridge from the field leading to the barn. * On a tree stump off the path near the bridge with bottle #3. * On top of the plow near the chicken coop. * Inside the barn, on top of a table. * Inside the barn, up the ladder, and out the window on a tree. You can approach the ladder and hit 'A' to climb it. * On the chicken coop fence. * On the hay bales behind the chicken coop. * On the bridge leading to the pond from the chicken coop area. (This bridge is opposite the bridge with bottle #3.) * On the bench looking at the pond. * On the dock. (You can shoot this one from the bench with #11.) * In the shed near the pond. * On the cart near the gate leading out of the farm. (The cart has several barrels on and laying around it.) * Under the small cart on the path going by the apple trees. (This one isn't viewable from the road.) * On a ladder under an apple tree near the entrance to the beetle-killing area. * On the well near the beetles. * On the dock past the fence in the back of the beetle area. (This one's tricky to find, just follow the fence until you see it in the background.) * Leaf pile behind the house. (Look for the group of birds.) * On the stone fence near the house. (Look for the crumbled gap in the fence.) The Music Box When you have completed the day and have gone to bed. You will wake up in the middle of the night, and Rose will be telling you to go back to bed. There is strange music in the background and Rose doesn't want you to follow it. The glowing trail leads you to the gate that was closed during the day but is now open. As you go further and further from the house, Rose will get more and more anxious. When you go through the gate she screams and the sky goes red and blood begins to rain from the sky. This is speculated that Rose does not want the Hero to leave. As you continue along the path, there are bodies with flaming swords stuck into them. The trees are all dead and eerie music plays. At the end, there is the music box from your childhood. Before you reach the music box, if you turn around to look at Rose, she screams and disappears into the mist. There is a cut scene with key moments from your life so far before you wake up in the Spire. References * GameSpot Thread Category:Fable II Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II Quests